gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray B
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray B (機動戦士ガンダムSEED DESTINY ASTRAY B) is newly released Novel side-story published alongside the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R Photo-Novel to celebrate the HD Remastering of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny anime series. It first debuted in March of 2013 in Hobby Japan. Story Serpent Tail is a neutral mercenary group led by Gai Murakumo that undertakes missions from either the Earth Alliance or ZAFT. Although a cease-fire agreement was signed between the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance, conflict did not disappear from the world. Therefore, there are ceaseless requests for the group. Serpent Tail completes these seemingly impossible missions with ease. Their presence is recognized even among rival mercenaries, who avoid combat with Serpent Tail. However, a hostile mercenary duo appears and their target is only one person, Gai Murakumo. Chapters *Battle 01: The Man Who Knows the Past Gai come to Orb to maintain Blue Frame Second L when he is approached by 2 mercenaries : Dante and Elsa. Dante is one of the Combat Coordinators creators, so he knows Gai's past very well. While enjoying the reunion, Dante suddenly pulls out his katana and attacks a disavantaged Gai. *Battle 02: The Uninvited Assassin Dante started Astray Noir testing as soon he received itby fighting Elsa's GOUF Ignited custom, but something unexpected happened. Meanwhile, an unknown organisation attacked Gai who just received his Blue Frame Second L after maintenance. *Battle 03: Red and Black (Part I) After Junk Guild maintained his personnal ZAKU, Elijah test it in South America jungle, although he regret not having his custom backpack. Even if it works without problems, Kazahan Aja told a discouraged Elijah how extraordinary is this lost. Meanwhile Dante win against Gai although he can't read something in his tactics. *Battle 04: Red and Black (Part II) Gai and Dante both prepared to fight each other. Dante made a deal with the organisation wich attacked him, although Gai talked with Reed about a Blue Frame specially customed to fight Dante. In the same time their repectives teammates clashed for the first time, Elisa with her personnal GOUF Ignited Custom, Elijah with his custom ZAKU, but without his special Wizard pack! *Battle 05: Bushido vs Outlaw In an abandonned colony, Dante looked for the man who can create Katana blades for Mobile Suits. He fighted a Katana-equiped Red Frame, and show him how an outlaw fight while his opponent respect Bushi-do. In an Orb island, Elsa and Elijah fought again, but this time the later have his personnal Wizard and the two clashed at full power. As Elsa is gaining the upper hand, an ambush surprised her. *Battle 06: Ame-no-Mihashira A rumor spread around the underworld : "Ame-no-Mihashira is about to fall", so guerillas, pirates and even armies attacked the Empress's sky castle. Yet, no one succeeded, because Gai Murakumo is in charge of the defense, but why? And where did the rumor come from? Why is it so different from truth? *Battle 07: Death, as a compensation for praise On an isolated Orb island, Elsa, Elijah and Kazahana agreed to exchange informations, but Kazahana careless comment turned Elsa into a reaper. Meanwhile, Dante fought Un'no hand to hand, and Dante felt pleasure to fight a real Samurai. In the same time, Elsa came back to the Clan and discovered the repaired parts for her GOUF. The woman af the Clan has predicted everything. *Battle 08: A ronde dance for once *Battle 09: Odd soldiers and mercenaries, the variant *Battle 10: Confronting Destiny *Battle 11: Embraced by the Nocturne *Battle 12: The sword's dancing for who's sake? Characters Serpent Tail *Gai Murakumo *Elijah Kiel *Kazahana Adja *Loretta Adja *Reed Wheeler The Clan *Un No (Carbon Human) *Ash Gray Orb Union *Rondo Mina Sahaku *Barry Ho *Erica Simmons Others *Elsa Weiss *Dante Gordigiani *Lily Thevalley Mechanics *MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L *MBF-P03secondG Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G *MBF-P03D Gundam Astray Blue Frame D *ZGMF-1001 Elijah's ZAKU Phantom *MBF-P0X Gundam Astray Noir **MBF-P0XD Gundam Astray Noir D *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited [Elsa Custom] *ZGMF-X2000CQGBS GOUF Crusher [Elsa Custom] **ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher Custom *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame (Replica Red Frame) *MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Lily Thevalley Custom) *ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam *GAT-01A1 Dagger *MBF-M1 M1 Astray Picture Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray B Novel Cover.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray B Novel Cover Vol.2.jpg.jpg GSDAB novel0101.jpg GSDAB novel Batlle 01 05.jpg SEED Destiny Astray B battle 01.jpg GSDAB novel Batlle 02-01.JPG SEED Destiny Astray B battle 02.jpg GSDAB novel Batlle 02.JPG GSDAB novel Batlle 03-01.JPG SEED Destiny Astray B battle 03.jpg SEED Destiny Astray B battle 04.jpg.jpg SEED Destiny Astray B battle 05.jpg SEED Destiny Astray B battle 06.jpg SEED Destiny Astray B battle 07.png SEED Destiny Astray B battle 08.jpg SEED Destiny Astray B 09.jpg SEED Destiny Astray B 10.jpg SEED Destiny Astray B 11.jpg SEED Destiny Astray B 12.jpg P0XD P03D.jpg References GSDAB Characters.jpg GSDABCharacters5.png ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited Elza Custom.jpg|GOUF Ignited Elsa Custom ZGMF-1001 ELIJAH'S GUNNER ZAKU WARRIOR.jpg|ELIJAH'S ZAKU Custom with Gunner Wizard External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray B (Official Site) *http://hobby.dengeki.com/ebooks/140/